CUMPLEÑOS FELIZ
by yevi08
Summary: EN HONOR AL CUMPLE DE eDWARD. DESPUES DE AMANCER ¿QUE PASA SI ALGUIEN SE OLVIDA DE SU GRAN DIA? ONE SHOT


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran mente de S MEYER

Este one shot es en compensación de haberme olvidado del cumple de nuestro Eddie.. que horror jeje

Feliz cumpleaños!

_**Epov**_

No podía creerlo. Luego de tanto sacrificio, por fin podían estar tranquilos y vivir como una verdadera familia. Nessie se hallaba con ellos y lo estaría por el resto de la eternidad..

Suspiré con satisfacción cuando sentí q bella se acurrucaba aun más contra mi. Aún no sabía que es lo q ella había visto en mi. Consideraba un milagro q me amara tanto a pesar de todos los daños que le había echo en el pasado.

-hola, mi amor –le murmuré al oído mientras se lo besaba con ternura y la apretaba más contra mi pecho.

Bella me miró con los ojos brillantes de amor.

-lo dices como si hubiéramos podido dormir algo –sonrío y me besó suavemente- ¿es hora de despertar a Nessie?

No pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera de mis labios

-Ah.. con q Nessie ¿eh? Ya verás cuando se enteré Jacob –ella comenzó a amenazarme con la mirada y comencé a reírme.

-Que ni se te ocurra Edward Cullen... o ya verás…- se comenzó a apartar de mi pero yo la detuve con fuerza pero obviamente sin lastimarla.

-Jaja.. de acuerdo pero no te enojes-comencé a llenarle la cara de besos por todos lados

– Te amo. ¿te lo había dicho alguna vez? –le susurré contra sus labios.

-Mh.. si.. –ella me besó y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos- Y yo también te amo. Tú y nuestra hija son lo que más quiero.

-¿sabes que día es hoy cariño?

-No, ¿debería?

No pude evitar poner mala cara… Se que tampoco era algo para festejar, un año mas no me afectaba en absoluto.. pero me hubiera gustado que Bella se acordara de mi cumpleaños.

-No, no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Edward….¿no me estarás ocultando algo, no?

-No. ¿Por que lo dices?..mmm creo que será mejor que me levante a buscar a Nessi, de acuerdo. No re preocupes, en serio, no es nada –me apresuré a salir de allí ya que escuchaba a mi hija moverse en la habitación de al lado.

Además no quería que se sitiera culpable..

Renesmee ya estaba parándose en su camita cuando entre y me tendió los brazos para que la alzara mientras me miraba soñolienta…

Que tierna que era…

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de Bella, la hacían aún más hermosa. Ahora parecía una niña de siete años pero pensaba como una mucho mayor

-hola, mi bebé ¿Cómo dormiste hoy? –la alcé en el aire y me sonrió.

-¡Papi! –ella comenzó a reírse cuando di vueltas con ella por la habitación. Era mi sol.

Era imposible, no compartir su alegría.

Bella finalmente se asomó para ver porq había tanto escándalo y sonrió.

-Edward, ten cuidado. No vayas a marearla. Hola, mi vida –se acercó y le tendió los brazos y por supuesto que Nessie se balanceaba hacia su madre

-Hola, mami –le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y yo me sentí un poco celoso.

-Oye. ¿Y para tu papi no hay beso? ¿Por qué a mamá sola? –fingí sentirme ofendido, mientras ambas se me quedaban estáticas y me fui a la cocina pero enseguida sonreí cuando escuche unos suaves pasos que corrían detrás mío.

-Papi, papi. Para ti también hay un beso. No te enojes.. No me diste tiempo…-

Mentalmente pude notar como su ánimo decaí y que estaba a punto de llorar. No quería verla así.

Me di vuelta y Esta vez yo le tendí los brazos y ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

Yo la apreté fuerte contra mí.

-Perdón papi. No te enojes…. –me dio esta vez un sonoro beso en mi mejilla

-Shhh tranquila pequeña. Era solo una broma…No te pongas mal. Yo jamás me enojaría contigo, mi amor…

-Ahora la que se está sintiendo celosa soy yo.. –levanté la vista y vi. que mi hermosa Bella sólo me miraba sonriendo.

-Ninguna de las dos debes sentirse así. Ustedes son mi vida.

Me levanté con Nessie en brazos y fui a darle un suave beso en los labios a mi esposa.

Mi hija nos rodeo a ambos por el cuello y nos abrazo.

-Yo también los quiero mucho a los dos.

Ambos nos miramos muy emocionados. Si hubiésemos podido llorar son lugar a duda ambos lo estaríamos haciendo.

….

Yo, decidí ir a preparar el desayuno mientras Bella cambiaba a Renesmee. Ella tenía más experiencia que yo en el tema de la ropa.

Alice, no quería que su única sobrina, estuviera dos días con las mismas prendas ni que llevara puesto cualquier cosa, por supuesto.

Por suerte, a pesar de su poca edad, Nessie, parecía pensar como su madre. No le gustaba que su tía cada vez que la viera decidiera mejorar algo de lo aspecto. Es más se había negado rotundamente a que ella le cortara su largo pelo rizado. Gracias a Dios!

Bella casi asesinaba ahí mismo a Alice en cuanto se había enterado..

No podía pedir mejor regalo para que mi cumpleaños que la absoluta felicidad e en la que estaba viviendo. Nunca pensé que mis 110 años recién lograría vivir en paz, con una familia.

Fuera de todos los peligros….

-Edward!

Me encaminé rápidamente hacia la pieza. Allí Bella se hallaba con Nessie en un brazo pero con su celular en la mano. Me miraba horrorizada.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-¡Edward! ¿por que diablos no me dijiste que día era hoy? ¡Es tu cumpleaños….!

Ya, seguro que Alice le había tirado la bomba. Cuándo no. Seguro que no había podido callarse la boca como se lo pedí.

-Yo.. no le veo la importancia. Además..

-¡Como que no! Tu esperabas que yo lo recordara ¿no es cierto? Oh, Dios me siento una idota..

-No, por favor.. Bella..

-¿Pero mami, tía Alice no ye dijo que había que esperar para decírselo? ¡Feliz día, papi! –mi hija volvió a mis brazos y se colgó de mi cuello-. Se suponía que todo era una sorpresa pero mamá parece que lo arruino. Ya verás que mi regalo es hermoso. Lo hice con mis propias manos. Jake me ayudó también.

Un momento… ¿Él también lo sabía? Pero no había podido sacarle nada de la mente. Ni a los demás tampoco

-¿Jake? ¿Hasta él lo sabe? Nessie ¿porq no me lo dijiste? –Bella ahora parecía enojada

-Pues, porque no querías que dijeras nada en frente de papá. Tía Alice dijo además que no te lo quería contar antes porq estaba seguro que no podrías guardar el secreto. Y parece que tenía razón.- No pudo evitar soltar una risita contra mi cuello.

-Bella, mi amor. No te preocupes. No pasa nada. No tienes porq sentirte mal…

-Edward.. no trates de seguirme la corriente. Ahora debo salir urgente a comprarte un regalo… Alice dice que compro uno en mi lugar pero…

-No quiero nada. Tú lo sabes. No espero nada de regalos.

-Pero…

-Bella, por favor, escúchame. No me importa que te hayas olvidado. Tú sabes que jamás me enojaría por algo así. ¿Alice te llamó para decirte que hoy había una fiesta sorpresa o algo así, no? –al verla asentir continué-. Vámonos entonces antes de que vengan por nosotros y relájate de acuerdo. Nessie también querrá jugar un rato con Emmet y Jake.

Nos distraerá a todos.

-Tía Rosalie me dijo que habrá torta, papi. ¿Tú comerás conmigo, no es así?

-Lo que tu quieras, cielo –le hice unas cosquillas en el estomago y le sonreí a Bella.

Sabía que no se quedaría callada por mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura de que lograría sacarle el enojo y la culpa.

-No nos quedará otra que ir, pero déjame decirte algo, Cullen- se me acercó amenazadoramente `pero sus ojos repentinamente brillaron divertidos-. Esta noche, me dejarás cobrarte tu regalo.

Yo sonreí maliciosamente.

-Con intereses si quieres…

Hoy iba a ser de lejos mi mejor cumpleaños.

_REVIEWS?_

_Para los que leen mi otra historia, aprovecho para decir que TODO lo que dice el sumary va a pasar en los prox cap. No parece porq hice los primeros cap muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy largos. Y por eso pensé que el sumary no era el adecuado pero sip, al final si…_

_Perdón por mis errores_

_Besotes!_

_Y espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia cortita pero en homenaje al mejor vampiro!_

_vicky _


End file.
